


The Elementals

by evrra_wells



Series: The Elementals Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Death, Dystopia, Dystopian, Execution, Fantasy World, High Fantasy, Murder, Profanity, Punishments, Violence, YA Fiction, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrra_wells/pseuds/evrra_wells
Summary: [book one | the elementals saga]Earth. Air. Fire. Water. And Ice. It's these five elements that keep the balance in the world.Twelve years ago disaster struck the kingdom of Aravielle - The High Elementals were dead and their heirs missing. On that same day the dystopian nation of Cemena was built and it's curse spreading rapidly.Aravielle is doomed.That is until five runaways from Cemena enter Aravielle's boarders. Five runaways, five heirs. Could they be truly be the saviors Aravielle have been waiting for?Now, the real story begins...Are you ready?
Series: The Elementals Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122089





	The Elementals

"Are you sure about this Atlantis?" A young white haired woman asked a man with sandy blonde hair. A worried look was in her ice blue eyes as she glanced around the large stone temple they were standing in. The man gave the woman a reassuring smile and then gave a slight nod.

"It will be fine Icelyn, we weren't followed," he told her, his voice gentle as he spoke. Icelyn gave him another look before hanging her head with a sigh of relief. Suddenly, she shot her head up and narrowed her eyes at Atlantis.

"what do mean we?" she asked him her voice dangerously low as she spoke. The temperature in the room suddenly began to drop as Icelyn watched the water elemental in front of her carefully. All of a sudden a scoff came from the shadows of the temple as a female with bright red hair stepped into view. She held a frown on her face when she saw Icelyn and a look of hatred in her ash gray eyes.

"Atlantis, I thought I made it clear I didn't want her here," the redhead sneered as she crossed her tanned arms over her chest while glaring at Icelyn. In return, Icelyn had a cold look in her eyes as she watched the red headed woman.

"Honestly Ignatia, leave Icelyn alone. She is a High Elemental after all," A new male's voice sounded from behind the redheaded Ignatia. A young male with silver said with a frown on his face as he too stepped out of the shadows.

"I can fight my own battles Zephyr," Icelyn snapped at him her eyes narrowed again and her clenched hands glowing an icy blue. Her eyes showed a blizzard as she tried to hold back her anger and magic from bursting through.

Zephyr sighed while shaking his head he then leaned against one of the marble columns. His pure white wings folded behind his back as he waited for the final member of The High Elementals to show up.

Ignatia rolled her eyes before looking over towards one of the murals painted on the temple's walls. It depicted their ancestors as they were crowned The High Elementals. They were the very first given the title and to win a war against Lydessa.

"Sorry I'm late," a female's voice called as she stepped into the room with a small smile on her lips. Her dark brown hair flowing behind as she walked into the room. She looked at Atlantis with a soft look in her bright green eyes. He returned the look with a smile of his own and then turned serious.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin," Atlantis called as he used his magic to form a key. All of the High Elementals looked at each other before following suit. Once they all held keys glowing with the color essence of their element, they walked over to a large crystal with five slots in the shape of keyholes.

With a final nod at each other they started a chant in an ancient language of their ancestors. Their voices low and droning as they chanted. AN aura around them began to glow brightly. Just as the lights intensified to a blinding degree they slammed their keys in a slot.

With a flash the light turned off a silence fell over temple. A young woman with honey colored hair and eyes walked in slowly, an aura of darkness swirling around her that seemed to undulate like a serpent. As her eyes laid upon the crystal, five keys were imbedded into it. With a cruel smile on her lips, the woman turned and left the temple.

Leaving behind the five lifeless bodies of The High Elementals and a cackle in the wind


End file.
